


tell me what to do to make it all feel better

by clownkidzclub



Series: The Spirt of A Man Once Known [2]
Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV), Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: Emotional Hurt, F/M, Fire, Hurt Amy Santiago, Hurt Jake Peralta, Hurt No Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:02:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 63
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25230583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clownkidzclub/pseuds/clownkidzclub
Summary: if your only reason to live is gone, why not join them?or, amy tried to heal. she really did.
Relationships: Jake Peralta/Amy Santiago
Series: The Spirt of A Man Once Known [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1751461
Kudos: 12





	tell me what to do to make it all feel better

**Author's Note:**

> im back at it boy, girls, and enbys! 
> 
> this one will hurt (つ﹏<)･ﾟ｡
> 
> enjoy?~

It was like a form of torture...coming back to this place. Still, she couldn't stay away. Like a moth led toward a light, it drew her near. The moth would die if it came to close. So would Amy.

They told her such. That it was dangerous. That she'd only get hurt. 

They failed to realize that nothing could hurt her anymore.

**Author's Note:**

> as always, let me know if you see mistakes!!


End file.
